This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Electromagnetic trackable tools can be used in a variety of surgical procedures. Such tools are typically packaged in a manner that will maintain the sterility of the tools as they are transported into a sterile surgical field. While existing packaging is suitable for its intended use, it is subject to improvement. For example, a wire management feature integrated into the packaging to manage wiring of the tools would be desirable.